falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Yen Boys
An ethno-centric raider clan, the Yen Boys were originally formed to protect themselves from neighborhood bullies. After the War, they have become the protector for their neighborhood, which has taken on a pseudo-imperial facade. Being smaller than the other gangs, they aren't above working with the whites, when it's beneficial. History Pre-War The Yen Boys are descended from a handful of Chinese-American youths, varying in age from nine to seventeen. They were tired of harassment from their teachers and peers at school and on the street, and frustrated with their parents kissing the government's boot. They would agree on a basic code and always stick in groups, the numbers often able to turn the tide. This new self-assertion would lead to several confrontations with the police however, and several members would do time. They would return even tougher than before however, and instruct their fellows in what they learned. By the time of the Great War, the police had compiled a large folder on them and was about to transfer it to the DIA. Before the raid could begin however, the bombs fell, and The Yen Boys would be forgotten in the chaos. Post-War 2077-2120 When the bombs fell, the Boys took it as a sign to get even, and they met to do just that. They would be met by a crowd of whites who had the same idea however, and a fight would erupt. The Asiatic youths would be forced to defend themselves with knives, and would leave several men dead. Taking the scuffle as a sign of worst to come, The Boys would rally behind their leader, who put the neighborhood on lock down. Their elders disagrees with their plan and ordered them back home and went for help, but when some failed to come back, everyone deferred to the Boys. They would gather all the food in one location, and then gather more from adjourning neighborhoods. By the end of the day they had gathered enough food and supplies to carry everyone through the worst of the winter, though at a high cost. A-third of those who left didn't return, and after a day of waiting, They began to fortify their homes. This would prove wise as several mobs came, blaming them for the war. They would manage to ward them off, but could not stop the radiation, which devastated the community. Many would die, and the rest would be turned into ghouls, who wandered the ruins of the city. They would enjoy the solitude, able to move freely without fear of violence and many of the boys turned into scavengers. They helped rebuild their neighborhood, forgiving their parents and elders for their actions before the war, and enjoyed peace for a time. This would end in 2090 when scavengers arrived in the ruins, followed by raiders shortly after. The ghouls initially tried to trade with the scavengers, but after several attacks decided they were no better than the raiders. The Yen Boys would rearm themselves and attack both the scavers and the raiders, to ensure no one attacked their home. This plan would fail terribly as both groups would target the ghouls in several raids. They would always be repelled, but they would take a toll on the ghouls. They would stay close to their home for the next two years, until they observed a party of settlers moving through the ruins. Seeing some Asiatics among them, the Yen Boys took it upon themselves to kidnap them and bring them back to Peril. At first thinking themselves to be slaves, the settlers were surprised to be treated like honored guests. They were told that the ghouls were Asiatics as well, and they would protect the settlers. The white members of the group would become very uneasy, but were reassured they would be kept safe. The Yen Boys put them up in Peril, injecting new life into the community and keeping the humans within sight.The raiders would act as guards for a time, watching the smoothskins in-between raids. They would also target costume shops when caravans were slim to build their image, going for a faux-imperial China look. Unable to procreate or find suitable trainees, The Boys would scale back their raids, usually targeting the bare necessitates over valuables. This would end in 2110 when the children of the settlers came of age, many of whom joined the Yens. This would give them the numbers they needed to attack Parksview. They would take the settlement by surprise, tunneling under the walls from the basement of a nearby building. They would emerge in the basement of maintenance building that had been converted into the town shop, catching the merchants completely off-guard. They managed to take most of the plunder before the guards could muster in force, and collapsed the tunnels behind them. This raid would fund their operations for the foreseeable future, as well as announced they were still alive. This would attract not only the attention of rivals and towns, but also of recruits. This latter group would slow down considerably however, after one group was hanged after one member tried to rape a woman. They would few Asians in those who did come, and would have to accept those who had "Asian friends." These whites and indians would be mixed in with the ghouls to break-up any plots they may have had, and to show them the ropes. The Yens would continue to harass and raid for the rest of the decade, until their leader died in 2120. He would be laid to rest in the sewer, and a period of mourning was declared. 2121-2142 A new warlord would be chosen by vote, with a young human named Chan winning. Chan was the first son of settlers and had joined The Yens when he had turned sixteen, and in that time had befriended many of the older members. Chan would prove a charismatic but unskilled warlord, being the man responsible for both the Yens embracing their heritage and their near destruction. His first act was to shore up Peril's defenses, reinforcing the wooden wall with concrete and debris. While this was happening, he led several raids on neighbors and rivals, managing to destroy or absorb several smaller crews. With some breathing room Chan would turn his attention towards their food supply, which had been diminished from the battles. Having heard about about new types of meat, he arranged to have several Pig Rats brought in. The Yens approved of the meat, and ordered another six of the beasts, trading most of their funds in exchange. These creature would be penned into the sewers and left to run amok, hunted when they looked fat. They stepped up their raids to recoup the cost of the rats, hitting three caravans in two weeks and harassing every patrol sent to look for them. They would ride this success in parlaying a crate of grenades on credit, and attacking Parksview in the fall of 2121, but they would be stopped by the winter. In the spring time they turned their attention to rival crews, wiping out the Dudleys in March. This attack would net them equipment for a chem lab, which they set up in a small shack and began running. The next decade would pass well for the Yens, their raids and chems kept them in food, they slowly gained recruits, becoming stronger than ever. Chan's ambition hadn't diminished in this time however, as he had set his sights on Coolidge. Currently between warlords and hosting a trader community it appeared to be the perfect target. Chan lead the Yens out, guiding them through the ruins himself. They made camp several block away and sent several scouts ahead as travelers, the others trying to contain themselves in the cramped conditions. The scouts would slip in without issue and make their way back, reporting a guard force that was out looking for a caravan, and traders just sitting around. Chan led the Yens out after hearing this, their grenades making sure work of the walls. They would shatter what resistance the residents could put up as they looted, tossing grenades in most buildings as they retreated. They would level most of the post-war structures, killing almost all of the settlement in less than an hour. They wouldn't think of the guards or the missing caravan until they were back in Peril, and then they dismissed them as lucky survivors. This would eventually lead to their near destruction a decade latter, as the merchants they dismissed would seek vengeance. In the meantime, the Yens would begin to take several losses, ranging from their chem lab blowing, to desertion. These issues would compound until they numbered just over 50, which is also when they received their come-upance in the form of The Lightning Bolts. Having rebuilt and funded a mercenary army, the merchants would come for revenge in March of 2142, bombarding the wall with explosives and charging the gates. The Yens would manage to hold them off initially, but the mercenaries pitched camp outside and laid siege to Peril. To make matters worse for the raiders, the pig rats, having been disturbed by the explosions, had begun tunneling out from the subway tunnels. This lead to some of the buildings and wall to sag and sink, which is where the mercenaries concentrated their fire. This would breach the wall in several places, but also agitate the rats further, causing them to now tunnel under the mercenaries and further erode the soil. This in turn would cause a large segment of the ground to cave in, taking with many of the attackers as well as the raiders and their defenses. The resulting dust cloud blinded the survivors, almost all of whom retreated, assuming the other side had bombers. The merchants would see the collapse of several structures from the siege camp and assumed the raiders were killed and pulled back with their remaining soldiers, leaving the remaining Yens to regroup. They would number barely two dozen, and a quarter of Peril had been destroyed or made unstable by the rats, which now ran loose. After they assisted and secured the civilians, The Yens chose a new warlord, this time deciding on one of the original ghoul members, Huan. Previously satisfied to sit in the background and watch, Huan now felt the need to lead after the near destruction of his home. He would start by pulling everyone closer to the original neighborhood, and rebuilding the wall there. 2142-2200 The next three decades were spent rebuilding and restructuring, Huan sequestering the Yen Boys away from the general population of Peril, both to assure loyalty, and to break any ties. The Yens and their people would vanish from public sight, fooling many into thinking they were destroyed in the siege. They would reemerge in 2175, sporting Imperial costumes and attacking a scavenger convoy, taking one cart of valuables and burning the rest. This attack wouldn't be credited to them however, as they were still presumed dead and none of the scavers were locals. There would be several attacks on smaller gangs in the ruins throughout April of that year, destroying four and crippling half a dozen. The survivors would either leave the ruins or join other crews, the few that tried to rally would be found dead shortly after. It would be attributed to the Yens after some survivors described ghouls speaking a strange tongue, and the fact the attack happened near Peril. No action was taken as no one really cared, and the Yens continued to build up their supplies. The Yens would stay on the fringes of the limelight for the next few years, gaining formal attention in 2180 after fighting off a Regulator patrol. Activities & Interests The Yen Boys are primarily concerned with protecting their homes and loved ones, and wouldn't leave Peril at all were it possible. They raid primarily to survive, though they do stockpile any weapons, ammo, or armor they might find. They do share some hobbies with the local raiders however, such as; kidnapping; extortion; selling weapons and sex slavery. These are undertaken to fund their upkeep as well as contribute towards any supplies they might be unable to steal. Quotes By About Category:Badlands Category:Raiders Category:Groups